


[Podfic] The Unexpected Temptation

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Technology, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The young men at Aziraphale's club have been fussing over his being 'lonely'. Sometimes, it's easier to give in than to keep arguing... he just hadn't expected things to go quite as they do.





	[Podfic] The Unexpected Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unexpected Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814699) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



> This is my first ever podfic, and in fact, first ever fanart. I hope you like it!  
> I'd love any and all feedback, though please be gentle. I'm soft.
> 
> Also, thank you for being such an amazing community. I just felt the absolute **need** to contribute something, and this was the best way I could think of to start with!

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Unexpected-Temptation-e4mhs2)

[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-21/19205883-44100-2-2a35fee1fe458.m4a)


End file.
